thegleeprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance-ability
Dance-ability is the fourth episode of the first season of The Glee Program. Guest Mentor: Darren Criss Homework Assignment Winner: Tityana Eliminated: Everybody Called Back Episode Dance-ability ROSS AND SAMUEL ARE HAVING A CONVERSATION IN THE BOY'S DORM. Ross: So, what do you think the theme's going to be this week? Samuel: Well, it has to be something like really easy-going, cause last week was exhausting. CONFESSIONAL CAM-SAMUEL: Ross is really my best friend on this show and him and I can really have conversations. Like, yesterday we talked for 2 hours discussing who will be in the bottom three and the girls came in and told us to shut up. Ross: Well at least Ryan got to know us last week. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROSS: I was so nervous last week since I was in the bottom six. I'm not gonna let myself get back in that haystack pile. ROSS AND SAMUEL LEAVE THE DORM. Billie: Where's Phoenix, I haven't seem him since they told us the bottom six. CAMERA LOOKS AT TITYANA. CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: Ever since I kissed Phoenix unexpectedly last week, he hasn't been the same. He hasn't been sarcastic and he barely comes out to talk. I think I really shocked him. ROBERT WALKS IN Robert: Hey, so this week's... Wait where's Phoenix? Hinton: In the boy's dorm. Ross: He hasn't left the room in so long. Only for food, and he doesn't even talk anymore. Robert: Well I hope you tell him to help you. Well, this week's theme is Dance-ability. Sabrina: Seriously?! CONFESSIONAL CAM-SABRINA: I'm not the best dancer but I can fake it... Sometimes. Robert: And the song is "Evacuate the Dance Floor" by Cascada Billie: No way! CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: I don't even know how the band looks like. Robert: As usual you'll pick your own lines and choreography and then perform it in front of a special guest from Glee. Bye Samuel: So who wants 1? CONFESSIONAL CAM-SAMUEL: I'm not doing that well in the competition and Ryan obviously doesn't want me here. So I'm going to try my best not to get in the bottom three again. Amber: It's really weird but I'll take it to speed things up. Emma: Come on, we don't want to just finish this quickly, we need to have quality. Amber: *sighs* CONFESSIONAL CAM-AMBER: I am really getting tired of Emma, talking back at me. She looks like an angel but isn't in anyway. Emma: Amber, your butt is so baggy, elephants accidentally mistake it for one of their own. Ross: *grins* Amber: Whore! Emma: Freaking slut, you know you're in love with all these boys you even seduced Samuel. CONTENDERS GASP. Amber: It didn't... It wasn't... NOTHING HAPPENED! CONTENDERS LOOK AT SAMUEL. CONFESSIONAL CAM-SAMUEL: Amber was sleep walking and I was in the kitchen getting some milk to get back to sleep and she walked up to me and started hugging me and grinding against me until she woke up. CONFESSIONAL CAM-AMBER: I am a huge sleepwalker. Don't blame me! Amber: Doesn't matter. Let's just pick the lines already. '-Dance-ability Homework- Evacuate The Dance Floor-' Hinton: Hey Phoenix. Phoenix: *coughs* CONFESSIONAL CAM-PHOENIX: Great, you hide in your dorm for a long time and people treat you different. Phoenix: Whatever. ROBERT WALKS IN Robert: So the guest mentor this week is a very skilled dancer. HAND REACHES FOR a BOWTIE Robert: He's even talented with teamwork. A HAND PICKS UP A CUP OF COFEE. GUEST OPENS THE DOOR AND CONTENDERS SCREAM AS DARREN CRISS WALKS INTO THE ROOM. Darren: Wow, everywhere I go it's like this. *smiles* CONFESSIONAL CAM-SABRINA: The guest is Darren Criss, the hottest guy on Glee! Robert: And this is Darren Criss who plays Blaine Anderson on Glee. Darren Criss: So this week is Dance-ability and I have decent dancing experience and you should just let yourself be yourself while dancing. But not too much. Okay let's evacuate the dance floor. ---- Amber: Oh, turn up the music, let's get out on the floor Samuel: I like to move it, come and give me some more Tityana: Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah Hinton: There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat Billie: Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin Sabrina: Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in Phoenix: Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose Ross: (Feels like an overdose, like an overdose) Emma: Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor All Boys: Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound All Girls: Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me All: Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground ---- Robert: Wow, amazing choreography. Now Darren, anything you'd like to add. Darren: Yeah. Sabrina, you were the least exciting girl during the performance. I felt that you didn't even try. Tityana, I loved your dancing and even though most girls did something sexy, you did a different approach. Ross, you were really silly and I thought it was great. You never stopped to fix yourself and it was good. Phoenix, you wowed me and kinda brought me down. Try smiling, and it would've been great. Next time, though. Finally, Samuel. Of the boys, I didn't see your confidence and during dancing you need confidence. Remember that in the future. Robert: Now for the winner... Darren: Obvious for me. CAMERA LOOKS AT TITYANA, PHOENIX, AND ROSS. Darren: Tityana, you're the winner. Tityana: Yes! CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: I've been waiting patiently to win an assignment. Finally! I'm the happiest girl in the world now. Robert: You won a one-on-one mentoring session with Darren, and a standup moment in this week's video. Darren: Which is Rihanna's "Don't Stop the Music." Tityana: Yay! Robert: And the concept is Tityana arrives at a club and starts dancing with you guys. At the end you will all do a big dance number which Zach will teach you. Darren: Bye guys. '-Choreography with Zach and Brooke-' Zach: Okay, so this week, we need to step it up with dancing since it is dance-ability week. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ZACH: I hope this group does not disappoint me like years past. Zach: Now, Tityana, your move will be grabbing the pole and sliding your legs against it. Tityana: *puts hands on her head* CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: I'm flirty, and I guess, sexy but seriously I'm not a stripper. TITYANA DOES WHAT INSTRUCTED PERFECTLY. Zach: Awesome. Zach: Whoa, Amber what's up? Amber: What's wrong!? Zach: You're not following everyone. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ZACH: Amber doesn't feel connected with the others. She's slow and she doesn't look lost but she won't follow. Amber: I don't want to do this. Zach: Great. CONFESSIONAL CAM-AMBER: Ever since my fracas with Emma I've been feeling weird. I suddenly feel lazy and tired and angry sometimes. I hate her! '-Vocals With Nikki-' CONFESSIONAL CAM-NIKKI: Dance-ability is going to have a bunch of dancing but in order to dance you need music and the contenders can't get away with not singing this week. HINTON COMES IN, THE NEXT CLIP: EMMA COMES IN Nikki: Hey, okay let's do this! ROSS WALKS IN Ross: Hey Nikki. Nikki: Its not difficult, let's start with the chorus. Ross: I wanna take you away let's escape into the music, do let it play. Nikki: Awesome. CONFESSIONAL CAM-NIKKI: I love working with Ross, he never gives me a hard time, and he does it in such a fun way. Nikki: Now, Amber, how you feeling? Amber: Okay. Nikki: Can you sing your line? CONFESSIONAL CAM-NIKKI: Amber is a really weird state. She looks like a zombie and looks tired. Amber: Hands around my WAIIST, JUST LET THE MUSIC PLAY! Nikki: Whoa! Are you sure you're okay? Amber: *groans* Yeah. TRIES THE LINES THREE MORE TIMES THEN LEAVES. CONFESSIONAL CAM-NIKKI: Phoenix has a similar case. Phoenix: I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music, dj let it play. Nikki: Um, can you try to sing the notes on key, just "I wanna take you away." PHOENIX DOES WHAT SHE SAYS BUT STILL CAN'T HIT THEM. Nikki: Okay, you're done. Phoenix: Thank you. CONFESSIONAL CAM-NIKKI: I couldn't believe it. He said "Thank you." PHOENIX WALKS PAST THE WAITING ROOM, BACK TO THE DORM. '-"Don't Stop the Music" Video Shoot-' CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROBERT: The contenders better have rehearsed their choreography perfectly because they will be challenged in this video shoot. Erik: I think I'll start with the homework winner. CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: I definitely am going to take Darren's advice from my mentoring session into account in this music video shoot. '-Darren and Tityana one-on-one session-' Darren: So when you're dancing, you just let my body do whatever, but there has to be some control and order. Tityana: I personally like choreography better than freestyle because I love the perfect dancing and it looks awesome in a group. Darren: So for the video, during the big dance scene, try to steal the show, more than you are already going to do by being the homework winner. And during your solo scenes, try to add some freestyle. I mean, it will definitely add spice to your performance. '-Video Shoot-' Erik: Now Tityana, here's your standout moment. And action! Tityana: It's getting late, I'm waking up over to my favorite, gotta work my body take my stress away, Yeah! Erik: Excellent. CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: I'm happy that I'm doing swell, I didn't expect to do so well. Robert: Wow, Tityana is amazing. Zach: I couldn't agree more. Nikki: My personal favorite this week. Erik: Phoenix, you will arrive, act cool, and start showing off your moves. Action! PHOENIX WALKS IN BUT CAN'T CONCENTRATE. Erik: Cut!! Phoenix, why are you looking over there? CAMERA POINTS TO TITYANA CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: Phoenix hasn't been the same since the kiss last week. I think I broke him. He's being nicer, he barely talks, I feel guilty..... Phoenix: I'm sorry, sir. ERIK'S EYES GET WIDE FROM PHOENIX'S APOLOGY. Erik: Action! PHOENIX FOCUSSES AND DOES IT CORRECTLY AFTER TWO MORE TRIES Erik: Now, Billie, just walk up sexy, and be a flirty bitch to every person you see. CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: That'll be easy. BILLIE DOES IT BUT FORGETS HER LIP SYNCHS Zach: Arggh! Billie was doing good. Robert: Yeah, and she totally created that character Erik wanted. BILLIE DOES IT AGAIN DOES HER LIP SYNCH, BUT IS LESS FLIRTY AND SEXY Erik: That'll be alright. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROBERT: Now, Zach, Nikki, and I will have to pick the three worst dancers and this is going to be a challenge. Everybody is a decent dancer, but we need three to perform for Ryan. Announcer: Rolling and cue playback, please! TITYANA WALKS OUT OF A CAR AND INTO A CLUB. SHE WALKS INTO A FANCY BATHROOM AND STARTS FIXING HER HAIR, BODY, AND MAKEUP. All: Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Tityana It's getting late I'm making my way over to my favourite place I gotta get my body moving Shake the stress away I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way Possible candidate, yeah Who knew That you'd be up in here looking like you do You're making staying over here, impossible Baby, I must say your aura is incredible If you don't have to go, don't SABRINA WHO WAS ALSO IN THE BATHROOM WALKS OUT AND ARRIVES ON THE DANCE FLOOR Sabrina: Do you know what you started? I just came here to party BILLIE WALKS IN AND STARTS BEING SEXY TO EVERY PERSON SHE SEES Billie: But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty Your hands around my waist AMBER WHO IS DANCING WITH A BOY STARTS SINGING. Amber: Just let the music play We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face HINTON GIVES OUT HIS HAND TO ROSS AND WHILE SINGING. Hinton: I wanna take you away Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play EMMA STARTS DANCING WITH THE CROWD Emma: I just can't refuse it Like the way you do this ROSS AND HINTON START DANCING IN A CORNER Ross: Keep on rockin' to it Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music SAMUEL TAKES EMMA'S HAND BUT SHE REFUSES Samuel: I wanna take you away Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play EMMA WALKS OVER TO PHOENIX AND STARTS DANCING WITH HIM IN THE CROWD Phoenix I just can't refuse it Like the way you do this All: Keep on rockin' to it Please don't stop the, please don't stop the Please don't stop the music THE CONTENDERS DO THEIR CHOREOGRAPHY All: (Tityana): Mama say mama sa, mamacusa (Don't STOP!) Mama say mama sa, mamacusa (The music, sic, sic) Mama say mama sa, mamacusa (Please don't stop, oh no) Mama say mama sa, mamacusa TITYANA POSES FOR HER FINAL LINE: Tityana: Please don't stop the music, music, music... ---- '-Reveal of the Bottom Three-' Robert: You all did excellent but we have to pick three to perform for Ryan again. But first, Tityana... Robert: You won the homework assignment, did awesome in choreography, and amazingly stood out in the video. You are first called back. Tityana: *Smile* Oh my god! CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: Now if I keep this up, I'll have the role on Glee in no time. I'm so excited. Robert:Ross, Hinton, Sabrina, Emma. You are all on the callback list. Sabrina: Oh my god. CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: No surprise there. Robert:Amber, you were a mess this week, we could tell you weren't trying at all. Zach: Your choreography sucked. Basically saying. Nikki: And I never had someone struggle that much in the studio before. Amber: I'm just not feeling it this week. CONFESSIONAL CAM-AMBER: Yeah right! Robert: You also struggled this week. Zach: Honestly, I think you've been getting lucky these past weeks. Ryan really has saved you the last two weeks. Samuel: Yeah, I just can't focus that much. Zach: Billie, you were decent in choreography but in the shoot you lacked energy. Robert: Erik told us he would've recommended you to be first called back if you didn't forget your lip synch and you didn't tone down your flirty character. Robert: Now Phoenix. You were doing amazing during the course of this competition but this week, it was really similar to Amber's case. Robert: Samuel, you are performing for Ryan tonight. Samuel: Okay. Robert: Amber, you are also... Robert: Performing for Ryan tonight. Robert: Which means Billie you are also... Robert: On the callback list. Billie: *Wipes some of her tears* CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: I am glad I don't have to perform, I would however, put myself in the bottom three, if I could. I did not do good but.... Oh well. Zach: Phoenix, you are doing a last chance performance for Ryan. Nikki: Now the songs. Nikki: Amber, your song is "Here We Go Again''' by Demi Levato. Amber: *takes a deep breath* Okay. Nikki: Samuel, your song is "Payphone" by Maroon 5. Nikki: And Phoenix, your song is "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. Phoenix: Thank you. Zach: Move it! Robert: You have 2 hours until the performance. '-REHEARSING ROOM (PHOENIX)-' Phoenix: OOOooooo.... CONFESSIONAL CAM-PHOENIX: The bird I'm named after turned to ashes. Well that is exactly how I'm feeling right now. '-REHEARSING ROOM (AMBER)-' Amber: Trying to let you know! CONFESSIONAL CAM-AMBER: I'm performing for Ryan, so what? I'm not getting eliminated. '-REHEARSING ROOM (SAMUEL)-' Samuel: Is this song about a phone? Oh it is, kinda. CONFESSIONAL CAM-SAMUEL: My third time in the bottom three and I seem like I'm not improving. This will be my last last chance performance. I either get called back or *blows rasberry* '-LAST CHANCE PERFORMANCES FOR RYAN AT 9! DON'T BE LATE!-' Ryan: So how bad of a disaster was dancing? Robert: It was great, actually but these three struggled with other stuff. Ryan: Okay, let's start. Robert: First will be Amber. She was just a mess. It's like she wants to give up. Ryan: Okay. AMBER WALKS IN WITH A GLOOMY LOOK ON HER FACE Amber: I'm Amber Fletcher and I will be singing *takes breath* "Here We Go Again" by Demi Levato. ---- I throw all of your stuff away Then I clear you out of my head I tear you out of my heart And ignore all your messages I tell everyone we are through 'Cause I'm so much better without you But it's just another pretty lie 'Cause I break down Every time you come around (Uh, Oh Uh, Oh) So how did you get here under my skin Swore that I'd never let you back in Should've known better Then trying to let you go 'Cause here we go go go again Hard as I try I know I can't quit Something about you is so addictive We're fallin' together You think that by now I'd know 'Cause here we go go go again HERE WE GOOOOOOOO again ---- Robert: Wow. Ryan: Wow, you did amazing. Now, why were you a mess this week? AMBER HAS A HUGE SMILE ON HER FACE Amber: I was faking it all this week. MENTORS LOOK DUMBFOUNDED Ryan: What exactly do you mean? Amber: I needed to get to the bottom so you could see my true potential. Ryan: Okay. Smart. Thank you. Robert: Well, next is Samuel again. He's had a hard time keeping up with the group. Ryan: Okay. SAMUEL WALKS IN Samuel: I'm Samuel and I will be performing "Payphone" by Maroon 5. ---- I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, The people we used to be... It's even harder to picture, That you're not here next to me. You say it's too late to make it, But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted All of our bridges burned down I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? ---- Ryan: So Samuel, yet again in the bottom. What's the matter? Samuel: I know but I can really show you my true potential. I think I'm in the bottom because the mentors want me to show my true self. Ryan: Fine. Finally there is Phoenix who was also a mess. PHOENIX WALKS IN Phoenix: I'm Phoenix Early and I will be singing "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. ---- As He Came Into The Window It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo He Came Into Her Apartment He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet She Ran Underneath The Table He Could See She Was Unable So She Ran Into The Bedroom She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom Annie Are You OK So, Annie Are You OK Are You OK, Annie Annie Are You OK So, Annie Are You OK Are You OK, Annie Annie Are You OK So, Annie Are You OK Are You OK, Annie Annie Are You OK So, Annie Are You OK, Are You OK, Annie (Annie Are You OK) (Will You Tell Us That You're OK) (There's A Sign In The Window) (That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie) (He Came Into Your Apartment) (He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet) (Then You Ran Into The Bed Room) (You were struck down it was your doom) Annie Are You OK So, Annie Are You OK Are You OK Annie Annie Are You OK So, Annie Are You OK Are You OK Annie Annie Are You OK So, Annie Are You OK Are You OK Annie You've Been Hit By You've Been hit By A Smooth Criminal ---- Ryan: Wow, no wonder you haven't performed for me yet. That was incredible. Phoenix: Thank you. Ryan: No what's the deal with you? Phoenix: Honestly, Tityana's kiss really shook me and I don't know I think she passed me her niceness and I've been feeling guilty for every person I've insulted. Robert: *sheds a tear* Ryan: Well, try to put that aside and try to focus on the competition. Phoenix: Okay. FLASHES TO LCP ROOM Ryan: I like these two but this one is really trying to prove himself. Zach: Now how about this? Ryan: You know, I like this bottom three, but we need a decision. I think we should do this. Zach: Wow, really? Ryan: Yes. FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM Sabrina: So you faked your way into the bottom three? Amber: I know, genius, right? Emma: *murmur* Bitch. Samuel: I really think Ryan doesn't care about me. PHOENIX STAYS SILENT ROBERT WALKS IN Robert: I'm sorry but the list is up. BOTTOM THREE SAYS THEIR GOODBYES *Amber walks up to the list* AMBER'S VOICE: I think I'm not getting eliminated but I can't erase the thought that I'm going to leave. *Phoenix walks up to the list* PHOENIX'S VOICE: I'd be lying if I said I didn't care about walking up to the list. I don't want to be eliminated but I think.... *Samuel walks up to the list* SAMUEL'S VOICE: My third time. Lucky number three. I don't want to leave, I want to stay and show my abilities. Amber looks at list with a smile Phoenix looks at the list Samuel looks at the list *Amber's smile drops* *Phoenix stays the same* *Samuel puts his hands through his head* Callback List *Tityana *Ross *Hinton *Sabrina *Emma *Billie Not Called Back Congratulations you are all called back!!! ---- Amber, Phoenix, and Samuel: There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do), There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth). So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through. ---- NEXT TIME ON THE GLEE PROGRAM Robert: You will have to be very... Theatrical. Phoenix: *looks confused* Tityana: I cannot live with myself anymore. Emma: *gasps* ---- Category:Episodes